Trois Island County
Trois Island County is the second county to get established by the country of Morseville in 1797, after the county with Jamestown in it. History Trois Island dates back to when Alexandria was first founded in the 11th century. The British arrived in the county by 1709, when Sander City as originally established. Demographics Geography Bodies of Water * Thorn Creek (River) * Snyder Creek (River) - Tributary of Thorn Creek Adjacent Counties * Liguria County (North) * Tazewell County (Northwest) * Jackson County (Southwest) * Currituck County (South) Transportation Current Major Highways * Interstate 2: Runs east-west through al-Wadi al-Jamil and ends east of it. * Interstate 10: Runs east-west through Sander City and ABRio Island. This connects Jacksonville and Sander City with Los Angeles. * Interstate 99: Along within 1 mile of the coast of Morseville until I-10 and goes concurrent with I-10. * US 13: Runs north-south from Aemilianopolis down towards Morseville Beach * US 90: Runs east-west in the northern part of Sander City, Valley and Davidson Townships. * MV 1: Goes through Sander City and Novorossiya, bypassing Winchester * MV 2: Goes through Webster, then Alexandria and Sander City * MV 3: Goes through Sander City near the airport and Alexandria. * MV 4: Goes through Sander City and Alexandria * MV 5: Goes through Martin and between Webster and Blue Sulphur Springs, connecting Jackson County to the southwest. * MV 5A: Goes from MV 5, north of Calhoun to connect with Franzburg quicker. * MV 6: Goes through Alexandria and heads on Southwest Blvd into King City and into Jackson County. * MV-12: Runs along the coast and coastal islands such as ABRio Island. * MV-710: Also known as the Mecklenburg Turnpike, it's eastern terminus at MV-2 at the east coast. Former Major Highways * Interstate 199: Looped Sander City to the west, now mostly taken over by US 13. * Interstate 799: Linked I-99/I-10 to Sander Beach Access Road until I-99 took over with the Martin Luther King Jr. Expressway Government Elected Officials * County Executive: Angrybirdsrio54 (Acting) * Prosecuting Attorney: ??? * Sheriff: ??? * County Clerk: ??? * County Treasurer: ??? * Register of Deeds: ??? * Trois Island County Commission: ??? * Circuit Court: ??? * Probate Court: ??? Corrections The Sander City Maximum Security Prison is located in Davidson Township, around 6 miles west of Sander City. Communities Cities * Sander City (County Seat & Largest City) * Alexandria * Martin * Oceanview * King City * Calhoun (Partially in Jackson County) Towns * ABRio * Blue Valley * Martinville * Novorossiya Villages * Blue Sulphur Springs * Jupiter Springs Townships * Valley Township * Davidson Township * Webster Township * Irene Township * Nighcomead Township * Snyder Township * Watson Township * Winchester Charter Township Forts *Fort Angrinopolis (Mostly in this county) *Fort Boris *Fort Snyder (Construction haven't started) *Fort Harris (Construction began) Census-Designated Places * Webster Unincorporated Communities * Winchester Historic Towns * Olde Alexandria Ghost Towns * Plainfield * Valona * Sulphur Township Category:County Category:Southern Morseville Category:Sander Metro Area